Five Minutes (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Yesung tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya itu termasuk hal yang konyol atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok pria manis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki nama kelahiran Kim Ryeowook. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please!


**Five Minutes**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Yesung tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya itu termasuk hal yang konyol atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok pria manis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki nama kelahiran Kim Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan lebat kembali mengguyur Kota Seoul malam ini. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang disertai dengan suara petir yang saling menyambar menambah kesan mencekam suasana yang ada di luar. Hawa dingin yang terasa sampai ke tulang-tulang pun membuat setiap orang yang berada di dalam rumah serentak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tak terkecuali satu sosok pria yang saat ini tengah sibuk di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Kim Ryeowook. Pria berparas manis dengan tubuh mungil dan kedua matanya yang indah tampak asik dengan benda elektronik yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya begitu lihai menekan-nekan _**keyboard**_ yang tertulis berbagai macam huruf di setiap bagiannya. Tatapannya sesekali bergerak untuk melihat satu buku besar yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri benda elektronik kesayangannya, melihat begitu banyak kata-kata yang tertera di buku tersebut untuk dipindahkan ke dalam lembar _**file**_ yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh…" gumamnya begitu melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Kedua tangannya berhenti menekan-nekan _**keyboard**_ laptop kesayangannya, kemudian beralih untuk mengambil _**mug**_ besar berisi cokelat panas yang berada tidak jauh dari laptopnya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yesung _**hyung**_ sedang apa ya?" gumamnya lagi begitu selesai meneguk cokelat panasnya. Pikirannya lantas terpusat pada sosok pria tampan yang saat ini tengah mengisi relung hatinya.

Kim Yesung. Sosok pria tampan dengan kedua matanya yang sipit. Memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tegap dan juga tinggi, membuat siapa pun yang menatapnya akan terpesona dengan aura ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Anak sulung keluarga Kim yang saat ini menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan yang dikelola sang _**appa**_.

Pertemuan pertama Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa dikatakan cukup konyol. Semuanya dimulai ketika Ryeowook datang ke perusahaan yang dimiliki _**appa**_ Yesung untuk menemui sepupunya yang memang bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Ketika masih di perjalanan menuju ruang kerja sang sepupu, Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum akan _**interior**_ yang ada di perusahaan tersebut. Kedua matanya tidak jarang berbinar cerah saat melihat _**design**_ unik yang tertera di dinding-dinding perusahaan tersebut. Hingga ketika dirinya hendak berbelok melewati tikungan yang ada di lorong perusahaan tersebut, bibirnya sukses melontarkan pekikan kencang saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat tumpukan kertas yang tengah dibawa oleh orang yang ditabraknya berhamburan ke mana-mana.

" _ **AKHH—**_ "

Ryeowook sontak membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya bibirnya melontarkan kata 'maaf' pada orang yang sudah ditabraknya, kemudian bergegas membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tercecer di sekitarnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja," Ryeowook berucap seraya menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sudah dikumpulkannya kepada sang pemilik, masih dengan posisi tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk.

Sang pemilik kertas mengambil kertas yang diberikan Ryeowook kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Lain kali, kalau jalan itu hati-hati, _**nona**_. Fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanmu, jangan kau gunakan kedua matamu itu untuk menatap sekeliling dan berakhir kau yang menabrak orang lain!"

Mendengar nada sinis yang terlontar dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya membuat Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Kata _**nona**_ yang terucap dari bibir sosok yang ada di hadapannya sukses membuatnya kesal.

' _ **Padahal tampan. Tapi kenapa sinis sekali bicaranya?'**_ dengus Ryeowook dalam hati.

" _ **YA!**_ Apa matamu itu tidak normal heh? Aku ini pria bukan wanita. Jadi, jangan sembarangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _**nona**_!" teriak Ryeowook kesal.

Sosok pria yang Ryeowook akui berparas tampan itu terlihat menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar teriakan Ryeowook.

"Heh _**nona!**_ Sopanlah pada orang lain. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana etika ketika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal huh? Lagipula aku berbicara sesuai kenyataan. Memangnya kau mau, dengan wajahmu yang manis itu aku memanggilmu _**ahjumma**_? _**hyung**_? Atau _**ahjussi**_?"

Ryeowook semakin mengentalkan tatapan tak sukanya terhadap sosok yang ada di depannya. Emosinya semakin tersulut ketika sosok yang—sialnya—ia akui berparas tampan itu berbicara semakin tak sopan tentang dirinya.

" _ **YA!**_ SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU INI PRIA BUKAN WANITA! APA KAU TAK LIHAT PAKAIAN YANG TENGAH KUKENAKAN SAAT INI? ADAKAH SEORANG WANITA YANG BERPAKAIAN SEPERTIKU?"

Masih dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan, sosok pria tampan itu menatap aneh pada Ryeowook ketika lagi-lagi indera pendengarannya disuguhkan dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau itu wanita tomboy!" ucap sosok itu santai seraya melihat penampilan Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah.

Baju berbahan rajut dengan warna merah muda pucat ditambah dengan tulisan-tulisan kecil berwarna putih di depannya, dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar tampak terpakai sempurna di tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil. Jeans berwarna putih yang juga melekat pas di kedua kakinya ditambah dengan _**sneakers**_ berwarna putih menambah kesan sempurna pada penampilan Ryeowook saat ini. Jangan lupakan juga satu ikatan yang ada di rambut Ryeowook hasil dari poninya yang begitu panjang, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dan juga—sedikit—cantik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ryeowook mengerang frustasi sebelum mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata selain menghela napas berat dan pasrah.

' _ **Sabar Ryeowook! Sabar! Kau sudah biasa dikira seorang wanita oleh orang yang tak mengenalmu,'**_ nasihatnya dalam hati.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Ryeowook berucap final kemudian kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan tempat yang sudah menjadi perdebatan tidak pentingnya dengan sosok yang tak ia kenal, dan juga meninggalkan sosok yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman geli terulas di bibirnya.

"Menarik!" ucap sosok itu masih dengan senyum geli terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah terlewati sejak insiden menjengkelkan itu terjadi. Kini Ryeowook semakin sering datang ke perusahaan tempat sepupunya bekerja untuk mengantarkan makan siang yang memang dititipkan oleh _**eomma**_ dari sang sepupu. Ryeowook pun semakin sering bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah menjadi lawan debatnya saat itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sosok yang sampai saat ini belum Ryeowook ketahui namanya justru sudah mengetahui namanya lebih dulu dan juga mengetahui di mana Ryeowook tinggal. Awalnya Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan sosok yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Tapi ketika sang sepupu—Sungmin—mengatakan jika atasannya tertarik padanya, hal itu sukses membuat Ryeowook penasaran. Pasalnya, Ryeowook tidak tahu jika atasan yang dimaksud Sungmin adalah sosok yang sudah membuatnya _**naik pitam**_ seminggu yang lalu.

Pada saat Sungmin mengenalkan sang atasan kepada Ryeowook, Ryeowook dibuat terbelalak dengan hadirnya sosok yang menjadi _**blacklist**_ di dalam benaknya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena ketika sosok itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kim Yesung ditambah dengan senyum tampan yang terulas di bibirnya sukses membuat jantung Ryeowook berdegup tak normal, dan tanpa Ryeowook sadari, kedua pipinya sudah memunculkan rona merah muda yang begitu kentara, membuat Yesung semakin menyukainya.

Proses pendekatan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook pun tak berlangsung lama. Setelah mengetahui identitas masing-masing, mulai dari pekerjaan, keluarga dan juga tempat tinggal, Yesung dan Ryeowook semakin dekat satu sama lain. Keduanya kerapkali menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika hari libur tiba. Perpustakaan kota, taman hiburan ataupun taman kota selalu menjadi tiga pilihan utama yang akan didatangi Yesung dan Ryeowook. Keduanya selalu bersikap layakanya sepasang kekasih, meski status di antara mereka bukanlah sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi, Ryeowook dibuat terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat Yesung tiba-tiba saja berlutut di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya seraya mengatakan—

"—aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

* * *

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan mengingat peristiwa masa lalunya bersama Yesung. Meski awalnya ia menganggap pertemuannya dengan Yesung adalah hal yang konyol dan menjengkelkan, namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika pertemuannya dengan Yesung-lah yang membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya sampai saat ini.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook terkekeh, sebelum kekehannya terhenti karena dering ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kedua matanya lantas melirik ponsel yang berada tidak jauh dari _**mug**_ cokelat panasnya dan menemukan satu nama spesial tertera di dalam layar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Ryeowook segera meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

" _ **Hai sayang,"**_ suara yang terdengar bass namun bernada lembut langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook mengukir senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Ya _**hyungie**_?" jawab Ryeowook tak kalah lembut.

" _ **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini sayang?"**_

"Aku? Aku sedang melanjutkan pembuatan skripsiku _**hyungie**_ ," jawab Ryeowook membuat pria tampan yang sedang melakukan panggilan telepon dengannya mengangguk paham, meski Ryeowook—tentu saja—tak dapat melihat hal itu.

" _ **Apa masih banyak yang harus kau buat? Berapa bab lagi huh?"**_

Ryeowook tampak memeriksa sebentar lembar _**file**_ yang tengah dikerjakannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Masih ada empat bab yang harus kukerjakan _**hyungie**_ ," jawabnya pelan.

" _ **Yasudah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sayang, dan ingat! Jangan tidur larut malam. Cepat matikan laptopmu ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Mengerti?"**_

Meski di dalam hati Ryeowook sempat bertanya-tanya akan satu hal, namun pria manis itu lebih memilih untuk mengiyakan perintah sang kekasih.

"Iya _**hyungie**_ , aku mengerti."

" _ **Yasudah. Hyung tutup teleponnya ya sayang, bye…"**_

Ryeowook segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah sang kekasih mengatakan jika ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka yang terhitung cukup singkat itu. Satu alisnya terangkat begitu melihat durasi panggilan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa hanya lima menit ?" gumamnya heran, masih dengan kedua matanya yang fokus melihat durasi panggilan di layar ponselnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Mungkin Yesung _**hyung**_ juga sedang sibuk," gumamnya lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ryeowook kembali bergegas menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan begitu banyak kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di lembar _**file**_ yang tengah dikerjakannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak meraih kacamata baca yang ada di atas sofa kemudian memakainya. Kesepuluh jarinya pun kembali bergerak cepat menekan-nekan _**keyboard**_ laptopnya.

Sekitar lima menit Ryeowook terfokus dengan laptopnya, dering ponsel yang menandakan ada sebuah panggilan kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kali ini keningnya membuat kerutan samar saat nama sang kekasih kembali menghiasi layar ponselnya.

"Ya _**hyungie**_?" ucapnya menjawab telepon sang kekasih.

" _ **Hai sayang. Apa kau masih mengerjakan skripsimu?"**_

" _ **Ne**_ _**hyungie**_ , aku baru saja mengerjakannya lagi. Ada apa? Kenapa meneleponku lagi?"

Ryeowook sedikit mendengar deheman dari sambungan telepon sebelum suara lembut kekasihnya kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya.

" _ **Wae? Apa hyung tidak boleh meneleponmu lagi? Apa hyung mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"**_

"Tidak _**hyung**_ , _**hyung**_ tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa tadi _**hyung**_ meneleponku hanya sebentar? Padahal biasanya _**hyung**_ tidak pernah seperti itu…"

"…"

Hening.

Ryeowook yang tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sambungan telepon sedikit mengernyit sebelum memilih untuk kembali membuka suaranya memanggil sang kekasih.

"Yesung _**hyung**_?"

" _ **Ya sayang? Kau sudah makan?"**_

"Ya. Aku sudah makan, _**hyung**_ …"

" _ **Baiklah, karena kau sudah makan, hyung akan tutup lagi teleponnya. Bye sayang."**_

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Durasi panggilan telepon yang kembali tertera di layar ponselnya sukses membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat untuk mengolah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

' _ **Kenapa lima menit lagi?'**_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati dengan keheranan yang sempat bersarang di benaknya, Ryeowook kembali memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar cepat selesai. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam membuat rasa kantuk sedikit demi sedikit datang menyerangnya. Namun baru saja Ryeowook mengetik beberapa huruf di laptopnya, dering ponselnya kembali terdengar.

"Ya _**hyungie**_?" ucap Ryeowook menjawab telepon sang kekasih untuk ketiga kalinya.

" _ **Hampir jam sebelas sayang, sudah waktunya untuk tidur."**_

"Aku tahu _**hyungie**_ , tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak."

" _ **Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok sayang. Sekarang kau harus istirahat."**_

"…"

Hening.

Ryeowook terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih. Satu hal yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini membuat pria manis bertubuh mungil itu menghela napas pelan.

" _ **Hyung**_ sedang apa? Sudah makan? Bagaimana pekerjaan _**hyung**_?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook sukses membuat pria tampan yang tengah berkomunikasi dengannya tertawa kecil.

" _ **Hyung? Hyung sedang membaca buku sayang. Hyung juga sudah makan. Untuk pekerjaan hyung, semuanya aman terkendali."**_

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah. _**Hyungie**_ , kau tahu? Aku me—"

" _ **Ahh sayang, hyung lupa. Hyung harus mengerjakan sesuatu juga. Sudah ya, hyung tutup lagi teleponnya."**_

" _ **YA!**_ _**Hyungie**_! Tung—"

 _ **TUT TUT TUT**_

Belum selesai Ryeowook mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, sang kekasih sudah lebih dulu memutus sambungan telepon, membuat pria manis penyuka hewan bernama jerapah itu mengerang frustasi.

"Yesung _**hyung**_ kenapa sih? Aku kan merindukannya…" lirihnya seraya menatap durasi panggilan telepon yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan angka yang sama dengan durasi-durasi panggilan telepon sebelumnya.

Kesibukan yang dimiliki Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk keduanya saling bertemu. Yesung yang menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan sang _**appa**_ dan Ryeowook sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul tidak pernah memiliki waktu banyak untuk bertemu dan bermesraan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu ketika hari libur tiba. Itu pun jika Yesung tidak ada pekerjaan di kantornya.

Ryeowook pernah beberapa kali protes pada Yesung tentang mereka yang tidak bisa lagi bertemu sesering dulu, ketika mereka baru menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan dengan kesabaran yang Yesung miliki, pria tampan yang memiliki suara indah ketika bernyanyi itu mampu membuat Ryeowook mengerti akan kesibukan yang menggelutinya.

Meski jarang bertemu, Yesung dan Ryeowook mampu menjaga hubungannya yang saat ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Komunikasi yang baik. Kepercayaan yang penuh serta pengertian yang diberikan satu sama lain menjadi _**point**_ penting untuk hubungan keduanya.

 _ **Papkon gateun kkonipi jo nopi narayo**_

 _ **Saranghanda mar-hamyon nan jeongmal nogayo**_

 _ **Oneul gateun barami bulmyon haru jongil michigesso**_

 _ **Geudega areun areun goryoso**_

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dering ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini, Ryeowook segera menjawab telepon tersebut.

" _ **Yeoboseyo?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit ketika Ryeowook mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan barang-barang miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Ia kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal seraya menguap kecil. Kedua matanya sedikit memerah dan memanas karena terlalu lama menatap layar laptop kesayangannya.

"Mataku perih…" gumamnya seraya mengusap pelan kedua matanya.

"Kepalaku juga pusing…" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya, berharap pusing yang tengah dirasakannya cepat menghilang.

Tidak berniat untuk lebih lama lagi berada di ruang tengah, Ryeowook segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tetapi belum juga sampai di kamarnya, Ryeowook harus rela menghentikan langkahnya ketika dering ponselnya kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak, mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya kemudian melihat siapa yang kembali meneleponnya.

Senyum manis langsung terulas di bibir Ryeowook.

"Ya, Yesung _**hyung**_?" ucapnya manja, membuat sosok yang lagi-lagi meneleponnya itu terkekeh pelan.

" _ **Kau belum tidur juga sayang? Bukankah sudah hyung katakan jangan tidur larut malam."**_

"Aku tahu, _**hyungie**_. Aku baru saja ingin tidur, tapi _**hyungie**_ malah meneleponku lagi."

" _ **Ah! Jadi hyung mengganggumu sayang? Maaf sayang. Yasudah, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Hyung akan—"**_

"TIDAK!" teriak Ryeowook cepat.

"Jangan tutup lagi teleponnya, _**hyungie**_. _**Hyungie**_ sejak tadi hanya meneleponku sebentar. _**Hyungie**_ tidak tahu? Aku merindukanmu, _**hyungie**_. Sangat merindukanmu. Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu, iya kan?" lanjut Ryeowook.

" _ **Iya, hyung tahu itu sayang. Tapi ini sudah larut malam dan kau harus cepat tidur. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit karena kurang tidur."**_

"Tapi _**hyungie**_ , aku—"

 _ **TING TONG**_

Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika otaknya mencoba menerka siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini, terlebih lagi hujan pun masih turun membasahi bumi, meski tidak sederas beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Bel rumah kembali berbunyi, membuat Ryeowook bergegas melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

" _ **Hyungie**_ , tunggu sebentar ya! Ada yang datang," ucapnya seraya melangkah ke arah pintu.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, Ryeowook lantas meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Keningnya lagi-lagi membuat kerutan saat melihat tubuh seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan sebuah boneka berukuran cukup besar menghalangi wajahnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya heran.

Sosok yang ada di depan Ryeowook perlahan-lahan menurunkan boneka yang telah menghalangi wajahnya, membuat Ryeowook dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"YESUNG _**HYUNG**_!"

"Hai sayang."

Mengabaikan sapaan sang kekasih, Ryeowook dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat. Membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang sang kekasih seraya menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang seolah sudah menjadi candu untuknya, mengabaikan pula boneka yang dibawa sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah tergeletak tidak elit di atas lantai karena ulahnya.

"Yesung _**hyung**_. Bagaimana bisa _**hyung**_ ada di sini? Astagaaaa! Aku sangat merindukanmu, _**hyung**_."

" _ **Hyung**_ juga sangat merindukanmu, Wookie-ah…" ucap Yesung seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita masuk sayang. Udara sangat dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ucap Yesung lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook kemudian membawa dirinya dan juga Ryeowook untuk masuk ke ruang tengah.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk patuh atas perintah Yesung.

" _ **Hyungie**_ mau minum apa?" tanya Ryeowook begitu dirinya dan Yesung sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung justru memberikan boneka yang tadi dibawanya dan juga beberapa batang cokelat berukuran besar kepada Ryeowook.

"Ini untuk apa, _**hyungie**_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung seraya menatap boneka dan juga cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf _**hyung**_ tidak bisa memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu sayang. Karena kesibukan _**hyung**_ , _**hyung**_ tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika hari ulang tahunmu tiba minggu lalu. _**Hyung**_ hanya bisa memberikan boneka dan cokelat itu untukmu. _**Hyung**_ harap, kau menyukainya sayang."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Aku menyukainya _**hyungie**_ , sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak butuh apapun ketika hari ulang tahunku tiba. Dengan memberi kejutan _**hyungie**_ datang tengah malam seperti ini, terlebih hujan pun sedang turun, itu lebih spesial untukku, _**hyungie**_."

Yesung turut serta mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Hatinya terasa lega sekaligus menghangat melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang begitu bahagia.

"Kemarilah Wookie-ah…" perintah Yesung seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Ryeowook yang mengerti dengan isyarat yang dilakukan kedua tangan Yesung segera mendekati sang kekasih, duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya kemudian membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk kembali berada di pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mencintai _**hyung**_ sampai saat ini sayang. Terima kasih sudah mau menempatkan nama _**hyung**_ di kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu yang kau punya hanya untuk bersama _**hyung**_.Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih…" ucap Yesung tulus seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan perlakuan Yesung yang begitu lembut terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa ucapanmu, _**hyung**_. Yang aku tahu… Aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki _**hyung**_ di hidupku…"

Yesung kembali tersenyum manis seraya menatap pucuk kepala Ryeowook, orang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Ahh, _**hyung**_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Tubuhnya masih berada di atas pangkuan Yesung.

"Ya sayang?" jawab Yesung.

"Aku heran denganmu, _**hyung**_. Kenapa tadi _**hyung**_ meneleponku hanya lima menit? Empat kali telepon dan durasinya sama semua, lima menit. _**Hyung**_ itu kenapa sih?Biasanya juga tidak seperti itu…" keluh Ryeowook seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yesung terkekeh kemudian mengecup dengan gemas kedua pipi Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyung**_ hanya ingin melakukan hal yang belum pernah _**hyung**_ lakukan sayang. Menurut _**hyung**_ , dengan meneleponmu setiap lima menit sekali, itu akan menyenangkan dan juga membuat _**hyung**_ tahu jika orang yang _**hyung**_ cintai itu baik-baik saja. _**Hyung**_ akan tahu kabarmu setiap waktu jika _**hyung**_ melakukan itu sayang…"

"Tapi dengan cara seperti itu sama saja dengan _**hyung**_ menghambur-hamburkan pulsa yang _**hyung**_ miliki. Biaya telepon dengan waktu yang singkat itu mahal tahu!"

"Apa peduli _**hyung**_? Mau menghabiskan begitu banyak pulsa pun, asal _**hyung**_ bisa tahu kabarmu setiap saat, akan _**hyung**_ lakukan sayang…"

" _ **Hyungie**_ …" rengek Ryeowook.

" _ **Wae**_? Kau tidak suka _**hyung**_ melakukan itu, Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Kali ini Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan rona merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

" _ **Hyung**_ … _**Hyung**_ semakin membuatku mencintai _**hyung**_ dengan cara _**hyung**_ sendiri…"

Yesung sempat tercengang mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Ia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya yang polos ini bisa juga berkata demikian. Jika diteliti lebih _**detail**_ , kata-kata Ryeowook sudah seperti sebuah gombalan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Benar,kan?

Yesung sempat mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya sebelum mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Hembusan napasnya yang terasa hangat menerpa wajah manis Ryeowook, membuat pria mungil itu tersenyum kemudian ikut memejamkan kedua matanya setelah melihat wajah Yesung yang semakin dekat.

 _ **CHU**_

Penyatuan bibir pun terjadi.

Selama beberapa detik Yesung hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook, belum berminat untuk bermain-main dengan bibir Ryeowook yang terasa manis untuknya. Namun ketika bibirnya merasakan pergerakan yang dilakukan bibir Ryeowook, pria tampan yang memiliki sedikit keunikan pada ukuran jemari tangannya itu ikut serta menggerakkan bibirnya.

Dengan lihai, Yesung melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah milik Ryeowook. Sesekali menghisapnya kemudian kembali melumatnya. Ryeowoook pun tak tinggal diam. Pria manis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

"Nngghh…" lenguhan yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook membuat Yesung semakin gencar menyerang bibirnya. Pria tampan itu dengan cepat meloloskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook ketika pria manis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Lidah keduanya beradu, saling membelit seolah menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat. Saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya pun terabaikan karena sensasi nikmat akan ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan. Hingga pukulan pelan yang dirasakan Yesung pada dadanya membuat pria tampan itu melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kekasih.

Yesung kembali menatap lekat wajah manis kekasihnya. Senyum manis yang lagi-lagi terulas di bibirnya memberi bukti jika pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar bahagia.

"Tetap bersama _**hyung**_ , Wookie-ah. Jangan pernah bosan untuk melakukan semuanya bersama _**hyung**_. Dan _**hyung**_ … sangat mencintaimu…"

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Silakan tuliskan apapun yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah selesai membaca cerita di atas. Maafkan kalau ini aneh dan mengecewakan/bow/

Aku sangat suka membuat cerita manis tanpa konflik. Jadi, maafkan kalau aku tidak bisa menyajikan cerita yang lebih menarik. Aku akan terus belajar dan berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang jauh lebih baik, dan aku akan sangat senang jika kalian mau membantuku. Ayo kita kenal lebih dekat. Kalian bisa menghubungiku lewat facebook jika kalian berminat ^^

Untuk salah satu reader yang bertanya, "Kenapa kata 'hyung'nya dibold?" maka jawabannya yaitu, aku sengaja melakukannya karena kata itu merupakan kata asing, bahasa asing. Jika ada kata asing yang aku pakai di dalam ceritaku, aku akan selalu menebalkannya, semacam penekanan kata untuk memberitahu arti dari kata tersebut. Yaaa, pokoknya seperti itulah :D

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Silly]**

Yeri LiXiu ll hanamiyesung. cloudsomnia ll Rnine21 ll Kuma Akaryuu ll Yewook yewook yewook ll Mcaryeong ll Tatia ll eunhae1504 ll anjar913 ll JonginDO ll Yuliacloudsomnia ll Fujihara Chitose ll Guest ll nathasya ll Guest ll ywkfjshi ll nari a kira ll Turtlegiraffe411 ll cloudsomniashipper

.

.

Terima kasih atas komentar positif dan juga semangat yang kalian berikan untukku :* terima kasih ya.

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
